Un lado de la historia
by Dmejia15
Summary: Bella ha estado enamorada de Edward, un jugador de futbol de su instituto, por dos años. Pero con la ayuda de sus amigas Rose y Alice, Bella tratara de hacer saber a Edward de sus sentimientos. Soy nueva en Fanfiction y esta es mi segunda historia. Espero que les guste y cualquier cosa me dejan saber :).
1. Chapter 1

Era un día como cualquier otro, estaba senada en el curso mientras mientras la señora Mason mi maestra de Trigonometría explicaba un nuevo tema, no me agradaba mucho la Sra. Mason, siempre vivía de mal humor y nos dejaba unos trabajos para quedarse despierta toda la noche haciéndola. No estaba prestando demasiada atención ya que mi mente estaba divagando pensamientos de un chico alto con cabello cobrizo.

-Bella, podrías decirme la respuesta de esta ecuación? – Pregunto la profesora.

Yo no pude articular palabra alguna, solo sacudí mi cabeza en señal de que no sabía la respuesta. No es que fuera mala estudiante ni nada parecido, de veras me esforzaba por prestar atención pero así siempre había sido media distraída con respecto a las clases.

-Alguien podría decirme la respuesta a esta ecuación? –Pregunto de nuevo la profesora.

En el salón domino un silencio incomodo, al parecer no era la única que estaba distraída, y quien podría culpar a mis compañeros, era clase de trigonometría avanzada una asignatura que no es muy popular en chicos de dieciséis años.

-Después nadie me diga porque se les quedo la materia. –Dijo la profesora en un tono exasperado y furioso.

Sonó el timbre justo a tiempo para la hora de receso, salí para dirigirme al comedor y como siempre encontré a mis amigas esperándome en uno de los bancos del comedor.

-Hey Rose, como estas? – Salude a mi amiga que me recibió con un fuerte abrazo y una sonrisa amplia. Rose es hermosa, con cabello rubio bastante elegante, era la líder de las animadoras de la escuela y es muy popular, a su lado estaba su novio Emmet quien era el mariscal de campo del equipo de futbol de la escuela, un chico alto musculoso, bastante atractivo y con una sonrisa amistosa y coqueta. El me dio un fuerte abrazo de oso y nos sentamos en el lugar donde ellos estaban.

-Donde esta Alice? –Le pregunte a Rose mientras me comía una manzana.

-No lo sé, debe estar por venir, ya sabes cómo es ella. –Dijo. Alice es mi mejor amiga, nos llevamos conociendo desde que llegue al instituto Forks High School hace 2 años. Llegue aquí con mi padre a quien le asignaron un empleo como sheriff de la ciudad y desde entonces he vivido aquí con el. Mi madre me visita a veces ya que debe de estar viajando constantemente con su esposo Bob. Ella y mi padre se divorciaron cuando yo apenas tenia 7 años, no me entristece mucho porque ellos están felices y eso es lo que importa.

-Que te pasa bella estas muy pensativa hoy –Dijo Emmet mirándome con una sonrisa amplia.

-Ay ya Emmet deja a Bella tranquila, sabes muy bien que ella siempre vive en el aire.-Responde Rose.

-Hey! –Protesto pero con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Estos chicos me conocen demasiado bien.

-Cuando es el juego Emmet? –Pregunto –Debes de estar emocionado.

-Es el viernes, y si demasiado quiero patearles el trasero a esos del instituto Júpiter High. No dejare que ganen esta vez. –Dijo con una mirada en sus ojos intensa. Emmet se emocionaba cada vez que le hablaban de Futbol, es su pasión.

-Y yo estaré ahí para apoyarte mi amor. –Dijo Rose mientras le acariciaba el rostro y lo besaba. Y woah que estos dos podían ser intensos cuando querían. Comenzaron a besarse salvajemente y yo estaba ahí, muy incómoda por cierto. Pero gracias al cielo una voz hizo que se separaran.

-Chicos, por Dios! Estamos en un lugar público –Les reprendió Alice que llegaba de la mano de su novio Jasper. Ella era baja pero eso no hacía que la respetaran menos, tiene pelo corto y unos ojos azules preciosos, parecía una bailaría con su vestido rosa pálido y sus zapatillas blancas. Jasper por otro lado es bastante atractivo, con unos ojos marrones claros y un corte de pelo bastante moderno. Es parte del equipo de futbol junto a Emmet y…

-Edward! -Grito Emmet poniéndose de pie y dándole un abrazo a su hermano. Edward es el hermano menor de Emmet por solo un año, era igual de alto pero no tan musculoso como Emmet, tiene un cabello cobrizo salvaje pareciendo como si se hubiera levantado de la cama justo en ese momento, sus ojos eran del color al ámbar hermosos y perfectos y sus labios, esos labios que a Bella la hacían volver loca con una sonrisa atractiva que la cautivaba siempre. Y Dios mío yo estaba tan enamorada de este chico, pero él nunca lo sabría.

-No tan fuerte Emmet –Murmuro Edward tratando de zafarse del abrazo de su hermano. Todos reímos ante ver el amor fraternal de ellos.

-Bueno chicos mejor nos vamos a practicar, el juego es este viernes y tenemos que prepararnos bien. –Dijo Jasper dándole un beso en la mejilla a Alice quien le sonrió de vuelta con una mirada enamorada.

-Vamos entonces –Dijo Emmet acercándose a Rose –Nos vemos luego linda.

-Está bien amor.

Los chicos se fueron y nos quedamos las tres sentadas en el banco del comedor.

-Bella, sinceramente tienes que hacer algo con lo que sientes por Edward. No puedes estar alrededor de el sin que te ruborices. –Dice Alice y sé que tiene razón, el me pone la piel de gallina desde que está cerca de mí.

-Lo sé, pero que pasa si no le gusto o qué tal si a él le gusta alguien más, eso me mataría –Confieso, y es verdad, nunca me había gustado un chico tanto como me gustaba Edward, desde que llegue a Forks High School me he sentido atraída a él, no solo por su físico sino también por su personalidad, hemos llegado a ser buenos amigos pero nada más.

-Te ayudaremos, no te preocupes, además sabemos que Edward es mas ciego que una cabra al no haberse dado cuenta ya que te gusta. –Dijo Rose.

-Tanto se nota? –Pregunte sintiéndome avergonzada de que fuera tan transparente en cuento a mis sentimientos.

-Solo un poco, pero no te preocupes, este será tu año de conquistar a Ed. –Dijo Alice sonriéndome con un gesto que daba a conocer que tenía un plan en mente y que por supuesto estaba involucrada.

Llegue a casa cansada de un día tan largo en la escuela, subí hasta mi cuarto y me lance sobre la cama, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar como por ejemplo cual sería el plan de Alice para poder acercarme más a Edward, me ruborizaba con el simple hecho de pensar en el, ¿Por qué me gustaba tanto? ¿Por qué le podría yo gustar a el? ¿Cómo podre decirle lo que siento por el? Eran demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta, pero estaba decidida a que de alguna u otra manera llegaría a responderlas tarde o temprano. Con ese pensamiento en mi mente me levante de la cama para bajar y prepararme algo de comer, estaba muerta del hambre.


	2. Chapter 2

Era viernes por la mañana y me estaba preparando para ir al instituto. Fue una semana bastante agitada para mi debido a que dos sicopatas de la moda y el maquillaje se la pasaron dándome tips de belleza e intentando cambiar mi look, pero no creo que halla mejorado mucho. Por un lado si es cierto que me veía mejor, dejándome el cabello suelto, usando ropas más modernas, pero en fin seguía siendo yo y eso era lo que más me gustaba de todo. Gracias a Dios que ellas entendieron eso porque si no hubiese sido un caos.

Estaba a punto de salir para conducirme a la escuela cuando mi celular sonó.

-Hola? -Respondi.

-Hey Bella, habla Jacob. -Me estremecí al escuchar la voz de Jacob. El era mi ex novio, habíamos terminado antes de que entrara a Forks High School. El estudiaba ahora en Júpiter High. Nuestra relación término bien porque seguíamos siendo amigos pero una parte de mi sabía que el pensaba que podríamos volver otra vez pero yo ya no me sentía atraída a el sino a alguien más.

-Hey jake, como estas? -Respondí, a pesar de todo el era mi amigo y siempre vive pendiente de que si estoy bien y lo quiero por eso.

-Estoy bien, pero ahora mejor -Dijo, percibí una sonrisa juguetona en su tono.

-Hay jake por favor -Dije -Y eso tu llamándome que pasa?

-No es por nada Bella, era sólo para preguntarte si irás al juego de esta noche, ya sabes que mi instituto irá a patearles el trasero al tuyo. -Respondió jake riendo a través del celular. No pude evitar reírme, me encantaba su risa.

-Bueno no lo creo, nuestro equipo esta mejorando bastante y no es que sea muy fan de los deportes pero no creo que ganen jake. -Dije en tono confiado, se que vamos a ganar y ahora más porque Edward estaba en el equipo y si que era bueno.

-Ya veremos -Respondió en todo sarcástico- pero pues te veré esta noche entonces, hasta entonces bella.

-Adiós jake. -Dije colgando. Me subí a mi camioneta y me dispuse a ir para el instituto. En la radio sonaba la canción I need your love de Calvin Harris ft Ellie Goulding. Me encantaba esa canción y subí el volumen. Llegue al primer semáforo y me detuve, comencé a cantar la canción y bailar en mi asiento, gire la cabeza para el lado izquierdo y me quede paralizada cuando vi quien era que estaba al lado de mi vehículo mirándome con una sonrisa perfecta. Edward me estaba haciendo señas con el dedo pulgar diciéndome que estaba haciéndolo bien. Me ruborice completamente, sentía mi cara arder por la vergüenza y cuando el semáforo se puso en verde apreté el acelerador y conduje lo más deprisa al instituto que pude. Cuando llegue me estacione donde siempre lo hacía y apague el motor. Me sentía como una tonta pero en fin que podía hacer, tendría que actuar como si nada hubiese pasado, pero como hacer eso si el simple hecho de pensar en el me ponía toda nerviosa.

Cuando salí de la camioneta me encamine hasta la entrada del instituto para encontrarme con mis amigos. Emmett estaba abrazado con Rose que se veía súper feliz en sus brazos gigantescos. Alice estaba junto a Jasper que l e sostenía la mano. Cuando llegue hasta ellos nos saludamos y nos detuvimos para esperar a que llegara Edward.

-Listos para hoy chicos? -Les pregunte para matar el silencio.

-Pero por supuesto! -Dijo Emmett emocionado.

-Jacob me llamo esta mañana -Dije y Rose y Alice me miraron con un gesto de tenemos-que-hablar-de-eso.

-Oh si? Y que te dijo? -Pregunto Alice estudiando mi reacción, yo me ruborice un poco ante su mirada pero alcance a decir:

-Esta muy decidido a que ganara su equipo.

-Bueno, lamento ser yo el que destroce los sueño del pequeño cachorro. -Dijo Emmett. Lo de pequeño cachorro se refería a que el logo de Júpiter High era un lobo aullando.

-See, veremos como se vuelven para su colegio con la cola entre las patas -Dijo Jasper y todos reímos.

Detrás de mi alguien acaricio mi espalda muy suavemente, yo me estremecí con el tacto pero nadie parece haberse dado cuenta del acto. Cuando me voltee vi a Edward sonriéndome y yo sin pensarlo dos veces le sonreí también. Puso su manos en sus bolsillos de los jeans que estaba usando y yo maldije interiormente ansiando su toque en mi piel otra vez. El saludo a todos los demás y nos encaminamos hacia nuestras clases. Edward y yo teníamos una clase junta esa mañana, biología avanzada con el Sr. Banner, mi profesor favorito. El estaba medio ido a veces pero es un gran maestro y bastante gracioso.

Yo estaba súper nerviosa por el incidente de esta mañana y ahora más que íbamos solos Edward y yo hacia el laboratorio. El me miraba con gesto simpático pero yo mantuve mi mirada en el suelo, evitando a toda costa mirar sus ojos color ámbar que me mataban. Cuando llegamos al laboratorio yo me senté en mi lugar de siempre pero inesperadamente Edward se sentó al lado mío. Perfecto, pensé, ahora se burlara de mi por como me vio esta mañana. Sin pensarlo me volví a verlo y encarar por fin su rostro y el me dirigió una sonrisa bastante alegre. No pude evitar soltar una risa nerviosa y me volví hacia el Sr. Banner quien escribía unos ejercicios en el pizarrón.

-Que canción cantabas esta mañana? -Me dijo Edward a través de una nota que me escribió a un lado de su cuaderno. Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, sólo es una nota Isabella Swan, me reprendí.

Con mi cara ruborizada hasta lo último le respondí escribiendo: I need you love.

El miro un momento lo que acababa de escribir y una sonrisa de poso en su rostro al escribir de vuelta: Que interesante, esa canción se ajusta mucho a lo que he estado sintiendo por mucho tiempo.

Yo literalmente enmudecí al ver lo que el me había escrito, subí mi mirada para ver su rostro perfecto y una sonrisa tímida me recibió y al ver su mirada comprendí lo que el trataba de decirme. Le gusto a Edward Cullen.

Después de la clase de biología el tiempo paso volando y ya era hora de irnos a casa. Me reuní con mis amigos en la salida del colegio yo intentando por todos los medios de evitar pero fracasando inmensamente ver la mirada de Edward.

-Bueno chicos ya saben, el juego es a las 7 de la noche espero verlos a todos aquí -Anuncio Emmett animado.

-No nos lo perderíamos por nada -Dije alegre, me encantaba ver a mi amigo Emmett emocionado por algo, se veía tan mono.

Todos nos despedimos y nos fuimos cada quien por su lado o eso pensé hasta que Edward me detuvo en la puerta de mi vehículo colocando su mano al lado de mi rostro teniéndolo así lo suficientemente cerca para sentir su aliento rozar mi rostro.

-Con respecto a lo que te dije en la clase del Sr. Banner... -Murmuro Edward. Mi corazón ya estaba que se me salía del pecho, no podía creer que me acompañara hasta aquí y que estuviera tan cerca de mi. No pude responder nada, tenía un nudo en mi garganta por la proximidad de el hacía mi.

-Ta vez podamos discutirlo después del juego -Dijo al ver que no respondía nada. Sacudí mi cabeza en señal de que estaba de acuerdo y me sonrió.

-Hasta entonces Bella. -Me dijo alejandose de mi. Me quede mirándolo hasta que entro en su Volvo plateado y se alejó del estacionamiento para adentrarse a la calle. ¿Qué había sucedido? No podía creer lo que había pasado. Edward me había propuesto salir después del juego ¿Como en una cita? Claro que como una cita. Mis pensamientos volaron mientras llegaba a casa. Cuando llegue salí de mi camioneta y me dispuse a llamar a Alice tenía que contarle todo lo que había pasado a parte de que tenía que saber que me pondría esta noche. Estaba más que emocionada.


	3. Chapter 3

Estaba esperando a Alice en la sala de estar de mi casa, pues habíamos coordinado que ella vendría luego a pasarme a buscar para así irnos juntas al juego.

¿Alguna vez dije que Alice era una diosa de la moda? Pues sin duda que lo era. No en muchas ocasiones me maquillaba, era muy raro en mi, pero aquella noche era una en especial. Edward Cullen, el chico con el cual llevaba dos años de mi vida enamorada, me había invitado a salir. Bueno o al menos eso es lo que pienso que hizo ¿Pero que se supone que significaría "Ta vez podamos discutirlo después del juego"? En fin lo averiguaría después del juego, no tenía otra opción.

Mientras estaba pensando en la sala escuche un ruido en la cocina, sabía que Charlie intentaba prepararse algo de comer así que fui a ayudarlo, era lo menos que podía hacer por mi padre. Charlie era un hombre callado y eso me gustaba bastante, yo me parecía mucho a el, una persona reservada, tímida pero a la vez confiada y decidida en sus cosas. Yo amaba a mi padre pero era muy mala para demostrárselo, no hablábamos mucho pero nos entendíamos perfectamente.

-Hey, planeas destruir la cocina papa? -Pregunte sonriéndole, mientras me dispuse a ayudarle a hacer un puré de papas. El me miro haciendo una mueca con su sonrisa, parecía estar concentrado en lo que preparaba.

-Solo estoy cocinando este pescado bella, no te alteres. -Dijo mientras volteaba el pescado en el sartén -¿Quieres que te guarde un poco?

-No, gracias papa. Cenare luego del juego con un amigo. -Dije tratando todo lo posible por no sonar emocionada. Pero Charlie me conocía demasiado.

-Un amigo eh? lo conozco? -Pregunto haciendo un gesto de incredulidad.

-No lo creo. Pero su padre es Doctor. Su nombre es Edward Cullen. -Dije ruborizandome. Dios por que me sentía tan nerviosa, no es como si nunca le hubiese dado la charla a Charlie sobre un chico. Nos teníamos mucha confianza, pero hablar de Edward era diferente.

-Oh es un Cullen eh? Si conozco a su padre, un gran hombre, pero ¿Que pasa con Jake? Pensé que volvieron. -Dijo mi padre colocando el pescado en un plato junto al puré de papas que ya había terminado de hacer.

-Jake y yo rompimos hace mucho tiempo papa, superalo, no volveré con el. Este chico de veras me gusta. -Dije bajando mi mirada y ruborizandome en un todo escarlata que parecía un tomate.

Mi padre me miro con rostro enmudecido, luego asintió y dijo: -Ya de acuerdo, es que enserio me agradaba jake. Pero esta bien es tu decisión. Y este chico Eduardo va a pasar por ti?

-E.D.W.A.R.D. -Dije pronunciando cada letra de ese bello nombre. -Y no, Alice vendrá, iremos a ver un partido de fútbol donde el jugara y luego el me llevara no se a donde para cenar. -Mire disimuladamente al rostro de mi padre para poder ver su reacción. Su rostro estaba recio, como meditando en lo que acababa de decir, pero luego se tranquilizó y dijo: -De acuerdo, pero no llegues muy tarde Bella.

-No lo haré papa. -Y en ese momento escuche la bocina de Alice avisándome que había llegado. Le di un beso de despedida a mi padre y salí al encuentro con Alice.

-Hola Bella ! Lista? -Exclamo Alice mientras subía al asiento de co-piloto.

-Si, lista -Dije imitando su tono.

-Veo que decidiste ponerte la blusa azul cielo eh... Me gusta. Y Oh Por Dios -Dijo haciendo énfasis en las últimas tres palabras- te pusiste rímel y lápiz. Edward debe gustarte bastante eh?

Sonreí ruborizandome y mire por la ventana del vehículo pensando en Edward y en que pasaría aquella noche.

Llegamos a la escuela y nos encaminamos hacia las gradas buscando buenos asientos para poder ver mejor el juego cuando me encontré a Jacob llegando con un grupo de chicos vestidos con el uniforme de fútbol de su institutos, unas hombreras gigantescas y uno casco en el brazo izquierdo.

Bella! -Dijo Jacob emocionado mientras me levantaba del suelo en un fuerte abrazo. Le devolví el abrazo animadamente, tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a jake. Ya me hacia falta mi amigo.

-Como estas Jake? -Dije sonriéndole amigablemente.

-Bien, bien. Aquí preparándome con los chicos.- Señalo al grupo de chicos y cada uno se presentó y se alejaron de nosotros llendo con otros chichos que estaban calentando. -Y tu como has estado bella? -Me pregunto tomándome de la mano y dándome una feliz sonrisa. Algo que caracteriza muy bien a Jake es que siempre anda con una sonrisa que te inspira confianza.

-Estoy bien. Lamentando el hecho de que perderán hoy. -Le dije colocando el purgar de mi otra mano libre hacia abajo y haciéndole un gesto con la lengua. Nos reímos un rato pero nos detuvimos cuando un brazo se posó en mi hombro inesperadamente. Me quede en pánico e inmediatamente solté la mano de Jacob. Edward estaba a mi lado abrazandome por encima del hombro con su uniforme de fútbol con una insignia de Gladiador que era el logo de Forks High School y una sonrisa despreocupada, como que si lo que estuviera haciendo fuera tan normal, mientras que yo por dentro estaba muriendo, mi corazón latía a mil por hora y no podía dejar de mirar a aquel rostro perfecto.

-Jacob. -Dijo Edward a modo de saludo.

-Edward. -Respondió Jake, su sonrisa desvaneciendose de su rostro.

-Listo para perder? -Dijo Edward con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

-Ya lo veremos. -Respondió jake, luego se volvió hacia mi y dijo : Nos vemos después bella?

-Bella ya tiene planes para después Jacob pero gracias por preocuparte, si nos permites un momento te lo agradecería mucho. -Dijo Edward en un tono tan sorprendente dominante que Jacob sólo asintió me miro de nuevo y se volvió hacia donde sus amigos que terminaban ya con sus calentamientos.

-Hola. -Me susurro Edward al oído. Sentí un cosquilleo en mi barriga y no pude evitar sonreír. -No se te olvide que tenemos una salida después del juego. -Me recordó Edward.

-Lo se y buena suerte. -Dije girandome para darle un beso en la mejilla y salir corriendo hacia donde Alice estaba sentada observándolo todo. No tuve tiempo a mirar de nuevo hacia Edward porque cuando llegue al asiento ya el se había ido pero al juzgar por la expresión de Alice creo que lo he dejado muy asombrado con mi acto. Y hasta yo misma estaba asombrada. Le di un beso a Edward, o sea fue en la mejilla pero lo había hecho y me sentía orgullosa de eso.

Cinco minutos después el juego había comenzado y yo no entendía nada, gracias a Dios que andaba con Alice si no hubiese estado totalmente perdida. No es que no me gusten los deportes, es sólo que se me hace tan complicado entender sus reglas que sólo me quedo ahí mirando y parándome cuando veo que los demás lo hacen. Pero es emocionante ver como las personas se apasionan tanto por ver una jugada bien hecha o un buen bloqueo que hace que los juegos en si sean aún más excitantes.

Después de varias jugadas sólo quedaban 3 minutos de juego y estaban empatados 27 a 27. Según Alice el siguiente Touch Down definiría quien sería el ganador y para nuestra suerte nuestro equipo tenía el balón. Se colocaron en posición. Emmett grito unos números ahí que no entendí y de repente estaba todos esos chicos empujandose y cayendo en el suelo. Emmett corría y corría hacia el lugar de hacer el touch down cuando vi a Jacob lanzarse sobre el para derrumbarlo, pero en un impresionante movimiento antes de que el balón callera al suelo Edward lo tomo y comenzó a correr. El público estaba loco, se levantaron y comenzaron a gritar y a aplaudir. Edward estaba impresionante saltando y esquivando a cada chico que intentaba detenerlo. Jasper corría a su lado deteniendo a cualquier chico que se intentará interponer entre Edward y la meta. Si que eran un equipo impresionante. Edward llego eh hizo touch down y el silbato sonó haciendo saber a todos que el partido había concluido y que habíamos ganado. Todos los que no estabamos de pies nos levantamos gritando y saltando uno encima de otros. Lanzando toda clase de cosas al aire. Alice corrió hacia donde estaban los jugadores y se lanzó arriba de Jasper mientras este se quitaba el casco para besarla. Así también pude ver a Rose y Emmett abrazados y demostrando su amor. Después de varios minutos de gran éxtasis del público, los jugadores entraron a sus camerinos para celebrar y cambiarse de ropa.

Alice, Rose y yo estábamos esperando a los chicos en el estacionamiento viendo a todas aquellas personas salir vitoreando y celebrando el triunfo de nuestro equipo. Al parecer Jacob se había ido porque lo busque con la mirada y ni siquiera vislumbre el Bus de su instituto. Bueno hasta yo me hubiese ido sin dar la cara después de ese juego. Lo se, lo se suena mal pero si que le dimos una paliza. Me reí de mis pensamientos, pero luego me detuve al ver las caras de mis amigas mirándome con extrañes.

-Y que harás ahora Bella? -Pregunto Rose, mientras guardaba la ropa de Cheerleader que se había cambiado en el vestidor de chicas. Ahora llevaba un vestido corto bastante lindo.

-Bella tiene una cita con Edward. -Dijo Alice haciéndome cosquillas. Yo la detuve riéndome y ellas riéndose en respuesta.

-Valla Bella y cuando pensabas contarme? -Dijo Rose en un tono fingiendo molestia.

-Te lo iba a decir ahora, créeme. Pero es que estoy un poco nerviosa. -Admití. Y era enserio no había tenido una cita desde que estuve con Jake y ya habían pasado dos años y menos con un chico como Edward que era decir mucho.

-No te preocupes Bella -Dijo Alice -Según Jasper Edward también esta nervioso por esta cita. Al parecer le gustas mucho.

-De verdad? -Dije sorprendida. Y porque entonces no me había invitado a salir antes? No tenía ni idea de que Edward me viera de esa manera. Estaba tan emocionada pero mis nervios aumentaron más.

-Si Bella, despreocupate y disfruta. Todo ira bien ya verás. Ya los chicos vienen. -Dijo Rose ensanchando una sonrisa al ver a su novio como igual hizo Alice. Ellas salieron corriendo hacia ellos y se fueron tomados de las manos hacia sus vehículos que estaban al otro lado del parqueo.

Edward se acercaba hacia mi con una sonrisa en su bello rostro. Llevaba unos jeans oscuros, una camiseta gris con cuello V y un camisa azul marino enrollada en los brazos. Se veía tan magnífico.

-Hey Bella, lista para irnos? -Pregunto guiándome hacia su Volvo plateado.

-A donde iremos? -Pregunte mientras me abría la puerta del co-piloto.

-Es una sorpresa. -Me susurro y luego cerro la puerta para encaminarse a su asiento de conductor.

El viaje fue bastante agradable. Edward tenía un cd puesto con un grupo que no conocía, cuando le pregunte que grupo era me dijo que era un mis de las canciones que más les gustaban de un grupo llamado The xx y luego me puso su canción favorita de ellos una llamada intro. Era una canción tipo instrumental. Me gusto bastante. Fue un viaje silencioso, pero no de estos silencios incómodos, de vez en cuando nos preguntábamos una que otra cosa pero yo estaba tan nerviosa que me empeñaba a ver la silueta de los árboles mientras llegábamos a Portland. Aparcamos delante de un restaurante llamado "a cena" según Edward era uno de sus favoritos de la ciudad. Un restaurante italiano. Entramos y el restaurante era impresionante. Mesas con manteles blancos decorados con velas aromáticas en el centro. Parecía como si en verdad estuviéramos en Italia. Las luces estaban bajas haciendo que el entorno sea íntimo y romántico.

Edward se acercó a mi para acercarme la silla y poder sentarme bien. El era un caballero y esa era una de las tantas cualidades que me gustaban de el.

Se sentó frente a mi y el mesero vino para servirnos agua y Edward ordeno unos refrescos. El mesero salió y luego de unos instantes volvió con los refrescos y una cesta de pan como aperitivo.

-Este lugar es hermoso. -Le dije a Edward mientras seguía examinando el lugar con la vista.

-Me acordó a ti la primera vez que vine. -Dijo poniendo la mirada en mis ojos amores.

-Y cuando fue que viniste? -Pregunte tratando de desviar el tema para hacerlo menos vergonzoso para mi.

-Hace unas semanas, vine con mis padres y Emmett. -Dijo -Estábamos celebrando el cumpleaños de Esme mi madre.

-Suena a que la pasaron bien. -Dije dándole una tierna sonrisa la cual fue devuelta con gran entusiasmo.

-Si un poco pero no vine aquí a hablar de mis padres, sino de nosotros. -Dijo Edward con tono decidido.

-No..Nosotros -Titubee antes lo que había escuchado. ¿El quiere hablar de nosotros? ¿Cómo que en nosotros? ¿Cómo en nuestra amistad? Mi mente iba a mil por hora. No sabía que pensar o en como reaccionar así que cogí uno de los panes que había en la cesta y comencé a masticarlo y comerlo meditando en que iba a decir. Edward se quedo mirándome esperando a que dijera algo así que después de un latido hable.

-¿De qué quieres hablar sobre nosotros? Según yo se no hay un nosotros. -Dije en un tono seguro. Pero en realidad estaba muriéndome por dentro. ¿De dónde saque el valor para decir aquello? No lo sabía pero lo dije ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que lo hubiese echo bien.

-Aún. -Dijo cruzando sus manos para colocarlas bajo su mentón. -La cosa es Bella que quiero cambiar eso. Desde hace tiempo eh estado pensando en como acercarme a ti. He tenido sentimientos por ti desde que llegaste al instituto pero siempre he estado debatiendome si decirte o no. Se lo había contado a mi hermano pero el me dijo que esperara porque según le había dicho Rose tu aún estas saliendo de esa relación con ese tipo Jacob.. -Edward se detuvo. Yo estaba atónita con todo lo que había dicho y no me había dado cuenta de que el mesero estaba parado en frente de nosotros para tomar nuestra orden.

-Listos para ordenar, señor? -Pregunto el mesero.

-Si para mi una lasaña cuatro quesos y para la señorita unos raviolis de setas. -Respondió Edward y el mesero asintió y se marchó hacia la cocina.

-¿Raviolis de setas? -Pregunte a Edward con cara de extrañes.

-Te encantarán, créeme. Pero como seguía diciendo -Prosiguió- creo que ya ha pasado tiempo y quiero hacer bien las cosas contigo Bella. En serio me gustas.

No sabía que decir o que hacer. ¿Cómo reaccionas cuando el chico por el cual has estado enamorada por dos años te dice que le gustas? No tenía ni idea. Soñé con este momento muchas veces pero ahora que esta pasando no tenía ni idea de que hacer. El nudo de mi garganta era tan grande que casi no podía respirar. Me sentía mareada y por un segundo pensé que me desmayaría. Pero por algún milagro no lo hice. Me quede mirando los ojos ámbar de Edward pensando en lo maravilloso que eran. No sabía cuanto tiempo nos habíamos quedado mirándonos hasta que el mesero llego con nuestros pedidos.

-Gracias. -Llegue a decir, por fin después de tanto tiempo pude articular una palabra, el mesero asintió y se fue.

-Vamos, prueba los raviolis. -Dijo Edward emocionado, sonreí y los probé. Eran los mejores raviolis que había comido alguna vez en mi vida. Hice un gesto entusiasmado de aprobación y Edward río y comenzó a comer también. La cena fue en silencio y lo agradecí bastante no sabía que decir aún. Hicimos uno que otros comentarios de la comida y el lugar. Después de varios minutos Edward pago y nos dirigimos al coche y el de nuevo me abrió la puerta para entrar y luego entro a su asiento.

El viaje a casa fue aún más silencioso. Sabía que Edward quería una respuesta y claro que quería dársela pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para hablar. Mientras meditaba con las canciones de The xx, que por cierto tenía que descargarme uno que otro álbum, Edward hablo.

-Perdona si te tome por sorpresa Bella, pero es que no pide aguantar más, tenía que decírtelo aún sin saber si me corresponderías o no. Me sorprendió mucho a que accedieras a esta cita conmigo, enserio que estaba nervioso. -Admitió Edward pude notar como evitaba mi mirada.

-Edward, no sabes cuanto tiempo espere escuchar eso de ti. Tu también me gustas y mucho. -Alcance a decir pero mi voz sonaba débil debido a los nervios y la emoción que me inundaba. Sin saberlo ya estábamos aparcados al frente de mi casa. Mire como Edward bajaba y se aproximaba a mi para abrir la puerta. Salí y Edward me detuvo antes de que pudiera seguir caminando. Me sujeto entre su Volvo y el y entonces fue cuando me beso. Sus labios eran suaves y deliciosos, eran mejores de como los había soñado. Me sujeto de mi cintura para acercarme más a el yo coloque mis manos alrededor de su cuello para así poder sentir sus cabellos en mis dedos. Los sujete con más fuerza y el gimió en mi boca, el beso se fue encendiendo a medida que pasaba su lengua por mis labios, pidiéndome total acceso el cual concedí sin pensarlo si quiera. Sus manos pasaron por toda mi espalda, subiendo y bajando despacio. Nos separamos para poder tomar un poco de aire. Edward me beso en la frente y luego bajo sus labios hasta mi oído y susurro: ¿Esto significa que si te gustaría ser mi novia? Me miro a los ojos y yo sujete su rostro y lo bese en respuesta.

-Por sí te lo preguntabas eso es un si. -Dije en torno de sus labios. Y lo volví a besar.


End file.
